Lors de la pause déjeuner
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: En prenant les escaliers menant au toit de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait, Nathaniel ne s'attendait pas à y voir une blonde en train de sangloter.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un OS basé sur un prompt d'écriture venant de tumblr qui proposait la phrase « Il l'a trouva en train de sangloter dans la cage d'escalier au travail. », alors cela m'a inspiré pour une petite histoire entre Nathaniel et Chloé (oui, encore lol).  
Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison qui m'auraient échappé, et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)_

* * *

 **Titre :** Lors de la pause déjeuner

 **Pairing :** Chloé x Nathaniel (Chlonath).

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Résumé :** En prenant les escaliers menant au toit de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait, Nathaniel ne s'attendait pas à y voir une blonde en train de sangloter.

* * *

Muni de son sachet en plastique contenant le repas japonais qu'il venait d'acheter, Nathaniel, vêtu d'un costume gris, d'une cravate rouge et d'une chemise blanche, passa les portes de l'entreprise d'architecte dans laquelle il travaillait. Il traversa ensuite le hall pour accéder à la cage d'escaliers, direction le toit du bâtiment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches en pierre, ses oreilles entendirent un son autant inhabituel que curieux. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs atténués.

C'est lorsqu'il fût sur le palier du troisième étage qu'il repéra d'où venait les sanglots. Assise dans le coin se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds -ramenés en une queue de cheval haute, à la veste jaune canaris, aux talons aiguilles et aux collants noir surmonté d'une jupe de la même couleur. Il remarqua également qu'une sacoche blanche reposait sur le sol à côté d'elle mais était toujours accroché à son épaule.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence -ou si elle l'avait fait, elle l'ignorait royalement. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues remplies de maquillage fondu et reniflait tout en marmonnant des jurons sous son souffle.

Il s'approcha en silence, posa son sachet en plastique au sol, et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il tendit une main hésitante entre eux, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui toucher l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort ou non.

« Hum... Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, d'après vous ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse, ne lui accordant toujours pas un regard.

Le rouquin cligna des paupières, abasourdi par l'agressivité et le sarcasme dont la blonde venait de faire preuve devant son inquiétude. Agressivité et sarcasme qu'il pourrait d'ailleurs reconnaître entre mille. Parce que devant lui, se trouvait nulle autre que Chloé Bourgeois, fille de l'ancien maire de Paris et accessoirement, ancienne camarade de classe tyrannique.

Il avait entendu qu'une nouvelle employée, légèrement condescendante, du nom de Chloé avait été embauché il y a un mois dans l'entreprise mais il ne soupçonnait pas un seul instant que cela puisse t'être la fille du maire. Après tout, il y avait des tonnes de fille à Paris qui s'appelaient Chloé. Et puis, comme ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même service, ils ne risquaient pas de se croiser souvent.

Malgré sa certitude, il récupéra son bras qu'il posa sur sa cuisse et ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le prénom de la jeune femme, comme pour en avoir la confirmation.

« Chloé ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui c'est moi, Chloé Bourgeois ! Qui pleure comme une misérable dans une cage d'escaliers ! Cria-t-elle à toute vitesse. Maintenant que vous avez trouvé ça tout seul, laissez-moi tranquille, espèce de -

Chloé s'arrêta net en croisant les deux orbes turquoises du garçon. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face au regard vitreux qui l'examinait curieusement malgré une certaine prudence, le rouquin décida d'étirer ses lèvres dans un petit sourire, priant pour qu'il soit apaisant.

« H-Hey... » Souffla-t-il maladroitement en faisant un geste de la main.

Il l'observa battre des paupières, essuyer une nouvelle fois ses joues, puis déglutir péniblement. Au bout de quelques secondes à se regarder en silence, la blonde prit enfin la parole d'une voix âpre.

« Nathaniel... ? Demanda-t-elle avec précaution en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Le gars du collège qui dessinait toujours en classe... ? »

Alors que Nathaniel hochait la tête, la fille du maire grommela ce qui semblait être un « Oh, génial... » tout en laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains et en passant ses ongles dans ses cheveux, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle redressa ensuite légèrement son dos, certainement dans le but de reprendre son air habituel de supériorité malgré son visage saccagé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Je... bosse ici, en fait. En tant qu'architecte.

\- Je me disais bien que le nom « Kurtzberg » me disait quelque chose lorsque j'avais dû imprimer la liste des architectes de la boîte pour une collègue..., marmonna-t-elle.

\- Et toi... ? J'veux dire, j'ai bien compris que tu travaillais aussi dans l'entreprise mais... pourquoi tu étais en train de pleurer dans la cage d'escaliers ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Chloé ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour le contredire mais savait que c'était inutile puisqu'il l'avait vu sangloter, et pinça alors les lèvres. Elle détourna le regard puis avala une seconde fois sa salive avant de soupirer ce qui semblait être un sanglot contrôlé. Sa voix, légèrement aqueuse, s'éleva finalement entre eux.

« C'est Mr. Wickedman. Il est venu pour une erreur que Malika, ma collègue de bureau, avait faite et lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais tranquillement en train de lire un magazine, il s'est aussi défoulé sur moi. Il m'a crié dessus comme une grosse merde. C'était tellement humiliant... ! Ragea-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois de larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu lisais un magazine à ton bureau aussi ? Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton flegmatique.

\- Parce que j'étais en pause ! Aboya-t-elle, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Ok, ok, répondit-il en levant aussitôt ses paumes pour se protéger. Mais tu lui as dit ou pas ?

\- Non ! J'ai pas eue le temps ! Il parti en trombe dès qu'il a eu fini ! Je l'ai même entendu réprimander un collègue qui passait dans le couloir !

\- Tu sais, le patron n'a jamais été tendre. Avec aucun de ses employés. C'est son caractère, il est comme ça.

\- Ouais bah c'est pas une raison pour nous rabaisser ! Rétorqua-t-elle en passant les doigts sur ses yeux. Si mon père était encore le maire, tu peux être sûr que cet enfoiré se serait fait virer à l'instant même où j'aurai dégainé mon téléphone... ! Me traiter de cette façon, moi, Chloé Bourgeois... ! »

Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les remontrances de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas changé de caractère depuis les années où ils avaient quitté le collège. Il prit son sachet en plastique puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui l'interrogea soudainement d'une voix calme.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cage d'escaliers ?

\- Je montais sur le toit pour manger mon déjeuner, avoua-t-il en agitant son repas. Tu, euh... tu veux m'accompagner ? »

La blonde baissa les yeux sur son cornet et fonça les sourcils. Elle semblait débâtir la proposition du roux puis, quelques secondes et un reniflement plus tard, elle haussa finalement les épaules, l'air de dire « Pourquoi pas ».

« D'accord. Alors suis-moi. » Encouragea-t-il doucement en se redressant.

Il tendit la main vers Chloé pour l'aider à se relever mais elle l'ignora et se leva d'elle-même. Nathaniel roula des yeux. Fierté, quand tu nous tiens...

En silence et malgré l'ambiance étrange, leurs pas résonnèrent contre les marches. Aucun des deux ne regardaient l'autre et se concentrait sur leur ascension. Après avoir grimpé les étages restants, le rouquin poussa la porte qui menait au toit. Il la referma dans un grincement puis rejoignit la blonde qui avait déjà commencé à avancer sous le ciel ensoleillé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bord du toit et s'assirent sur le muret. Chloé croisa automatiquement les jambes et commença à sortir sa trousse de maquillage de sa sacoche blanche. Évidemment, pensa Nathaniel en levant les yeux au ciel, il fallait qu'elle se refasse une beauté pour couvrir les traces de son moment de faiblesse. Après s'être pomponner les joues et maquillée comme une poupée, elle remballa tout son attirail et rangea sa trousse dans sa sacoche, qu'elle posa à ses pieds, contre le muret.

Pendant que Nathaniel commençait à sortir sa boisson -une cannette de soda- et la posait à côté de lui, le son d'un grognement à sa gauche attira son attention. Les pommettes de Chloé se colorèrent immédiatement d'une légère teinte de rose. Elle claqua ensuite sa langue au palais et tourna la tête, faisant mine d'observer le paysage. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nathaniel, qui perdit aussitôt sa satisfaction lorsque les deux orbes bleus de la blonde le fusillèrent d'un regard meurtrier. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre son sérieux et parla enfin :

« A en juger par le bruit de ton estomac, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé. Tu... veux qu'on partage ?

\- Si c'est pour manger un plat chimique cuisiné ou du fast-food, ce n'est même pas la peine. Hors de question que ce genre de malbouffe entre dans mon organisme, refusa-t-elle d'un air condescendant.

\- J'ai pris japonais, dit-il en sortant sa barquette. A moins que des sushis et des makis ne soient trop caloriques pour ton petit corps ?

\- Hah ! Tu plaisantes là ? Il se trouve que mon « petit corps » comme tu dis, peux parfaitement supporter de la nourriture japonaise ! » Se vanta-t-elle, une main sur la poitrine.

Nathaniel en conclu donc que cela voulait dire oui. Dans un bref sourire, il posa la barquette entre eux et sortit également les sauces sojas.

« Oh, la serveuse m'a donné une deuxième paire de baguettes, remarqua-t-il avant de lui tendre les fameuses baguettes emballés dans du papier, t'as de la chance.

\- Attends, parce que tu croyais que j'allais manger avec les doigts s'il n'y avait qu'une seule paire ? Alors là, t'as rêvé, mon pauvre Nathaniel ! S'il n'y avait eue qu'une seule paire, c'est _moi_ qui les auraient prises et _tu_ aurais mangé avec les doigts ! Déclara-t-elle avant de lui arracher les couverts du poing.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! On aurait partagé mes baguettes et on aurait piqué dans les sushis et makis comme un cure-dent. » Expliqua-t-il pendant que la blonde marmonnait un « Sacrilège » dans sa barbe.

Pour finir, il boula son sachet en plastique pour le ranger dans la poche de sa veste grise, et ouvrit enfin la barquette en plastique noire. Après qu'ils aient craqués leur baguettes en bois et qu'ils se soient souhaités bonne appétit, ils piochèrent finalement un sushi au saumon chacun et le mangèrent. Chloé fut la première à fredonner de plaisir en se couvrant la bouche.

« Mmh ~ ! Trop bon !

\- Yup', acquiesça Nathaniel, les joues pleines.

\- Dis, tu savais que le saumon, c'était bon pour atténuer la douleur des règles mensuelles ? J'ai lue ça dans un magazine, raconta-t-elle nonchalamment.

\- Tu crois vraiment tout ce que tu lis dans les magazines ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais certaines choses sont quand même vraies ! J'ai essayé la dernière fois que j'ai eue mes règles, et je peux t'assurer que ça a marché ! J'avais moins mal alors que d'habitude, j'ai toujours des crampes ho-rribles. »

Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient en train de parler de ce sujet comme d'une vulgaire baguette de pain achetée à la boulangerie mais après réflexion, c'était Chloé. Elle n'avait aucun tact concernant les sujets de conversation. Il piqua un maki à l'avocat, le trempa dans la sauce soja, et le mangea.

« Ravi que le poisson puisse te soulager, Chloé, répondit-il sur un ton flegmatique, récoltant ainsi un froncement de sourcils de la part de la blonde. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te répondes, franchement ? Je suis un homme et bien que je puisse compatir à votre douleur, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous endurez. Alors c'est bien si tu as trouvé une solution pour avoir moins mal mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire !

\- Hé, j'essaie de faire la conversation, figure-toi !

\- Bah t'aurais pu trouver autre chose que les problèmes naturels féminin ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

\- C'est un sujet comme un autre, répliqua la fille du maire en croquant dans un sushi. Pas ma faute si t'es pudique. »

Nathaniel s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'il n'était pas pudique mais préféra abandonner le sujet pour éviter une dispute enfantine sur le toit de l'entreprise. Secouant la tête, il cala ses baguettes dans son poing puis attrapa sa cannette de soda, qu'il ouvrit dans un pschitt métallique.

Alors qu'il soulevait sa boisson, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la fille du maire qui venait d'engloutir l'autre moitié de son sushi au saumon.

« Chloé, est-ce que tu veux boire en première ou... ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé, le jugea lui et sa boisson en plissant les yeux, puis écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant qu'un fin sourire moqueur ne vienne s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Attends... C'est moi ou tu fais encore attention à un baiser indirect dans ce genre de situation ? Non mais t'as quel âge, 15 ans ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est pour toi que je demande ! Moi, j'm'en fiche ! Si je t'avais proposé après avoir bu en premier, je suis certain que tu aurais prétexté ne pas vouloir boire dans la même cannette pour ne pas choper mes microbes ou quoi que ce soit alors...

\- Hein hein, fredonna aussitôt la blonde, ne croyant pas une seconde à ses justifications -qui étaient malgré tout valables.

\- Rah puisque c'est comme ça, laisse tomber ! J'bois en preum's ! » Déclara-t-il.

Mais avant que Nathaniel n'ait pu faire un geste, la main de Chloé lui arracha sa cannette et elle en prit une gorgée. Sous l'œil stupéfait du rouquin, la blonde posa ensuite la boisson à côté de la barquette en plastique et le défia de boire à son tour, bras croisés, comme si elle venait de gagner quelque chose.

Claquant sa langue au palais, Nathaniel bu à son tour pendant que Chloé prit un maki au thon, le trempa dans la sauce soja, puis l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Les joues pleines, elle se remit à parler.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de baiser... tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Nathaniel toussa en gardant les lèvres fermées pour s'empêcher de recracher son soda. Il déglutit dans un grognement tout en maudissant intérieurement son ancienne camarade de classe, puis finit par tourner la tête, fuyant ainsi le regard de cette dernière.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Ronchonna-t-il.

\- On a déjà établi que niveau travail, on bossait tout les deux dans une boîte d'architecte, t'es d'accord ? Donc il reste les amourettes à résoudre. Déjà, t'es pas marié, fit remarquer la blonde en coulant une œillade aux mains du roux. A moins que tu ne sois intéressé par les garçons ?

\- Merci pour la considération mais je ne suis pas gay.

\- Dommage, je t'aurai bien présenté à un ami... Mais peu importe. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Bon sang, t'aimes vraiment les potins... ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? Demanda-t-il, agacé.

\- Simple curiosité. Et puis si c'est ma situation amoureuse que tu as peur de ne pas savoir en contrepartie, ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras. Je peux te le dire tout de suite, même : je suis célibataire, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Nathaniel claqua à nouveau sa langue au palais, irrité. Il s'en fichait de savoir qu'elle était célibataire... ! Pourquoi ne lâchait-t-elle pas l'affaire ? Après avoir manger un autre sushi au saumon, il soupira et marmonna :

« Tu vas te foutre de moi et aller le piailler sur les réseaux sociaux si j'te le dis...

\- Excuse-moi ? J'ai grandi depuis le temps ! Je ne ferais plus ça ! Promis ! » Jura la blonde, paumes jointes.

Le rouquin bougea inconfortablement les fesses, mal-à-l'aise, et tourna à nouveau la tête pour observer la ville tandis qu'un fin courant d'air lui balayait les cheveux. A l'aide de ses pouces, il joua avec un plis de sa canette de soda qui craquait dans un bruit métallique, comme pour se détendre.

« On a rompu il y a quelques mois..., finit-il par avouer. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager définitivement dans une relation. Juste avoir des aventures par-ci par-là.

\- Oh..., lâcha simplement Chloé en mâchant au ralenti son maki qu'elle venait de gober.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est son choix, après tout. Même si j'aurai souhaité apprendre ça bien avant de la demander en mariage... »

Pour seule réponse, la blonde grimaça et marmonna un « Aïe » pendant que Nathaniel passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il eut tout juste le temps de boire une rapide gorgée afin de faire passer le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac que Chloé lui prit une nouvelle fois sa boisson et bu à son tour. Cannette toujours en main, elle tendit son index vers le rouquin.

« Si tu veux mon avis, cette nana n'était pas la bonne. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux ailleurs, assura-t-elle avant de juger d'un rapide coup d'œil sa silhouette. Sans compter que le costume te va bien. Et tu as de beaux yeux. Enfin, pas aussi beaux que les miens évidemment, précisa-t-elle avant de lui coller à nouveau la cannette dans les mains. Donc une fille finira bien par tomber amoureuse de toi, t'épouser, fonder une famille et tout le tralala.

\- Hum... Merci ?

\- Ou alors, ce sont tes cheveux qui ne vont pas, renchérit-elle en le détailla à nouveau et en ignorant royalement les remerciements de son interlocuteur, index sur la tempe et pouce contre le menton. Je veux dire, qui a encore les cheveux roux de nos jours ? Peut-être que tu devrais te teindre les cheveux en brun ? Ou alors en noir ? En fait non, oublie ce que je viens de dire, déblatéra-t-elle d'un geste de la main, garde ta couleur comme ça et prie pour qu'une nana veuille rester avec toi.

\- Woua... Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou insulté, avoua calmement Nathaniel.

\- C'était des compliments mais prend-les comme tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas, merci... 'Fin, je suppose... »

Un silence confortable s'installa ensuite entre eux. La fille du maire quitta la ville des yeux et reporta son attention sur Nathaniel, qui était en train de mâchouiller un sushi :

« Hé, appela Chloé. Je voulais savoir...

\- Mmh ?

\- Venir manger ton repas de midi sur le toit du taff, ça te prend souvent... ? J'veux dire, tu pouvais pas aller à la salle de pause ou rester dans le restaurant comme tout le monde ?

\- Non, je ne viens pas ici tous les jours. A vrai dire, je mange fréquemment avec les collègues à la salle de pause, et je sors aussi grignoter un morceau de temps en temps mais parfois, dit-il avant d'hausser les épaules, j'aime juste être au calme. Et je trouve que le toit est l'endroit parfait pour se détendre.

-... Ça te ressemble, commenta la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là... ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, réfléchissant probablement si elle devait être honnête avec lui ou si elle devait le remballer pour être trop fouineur mais parla au bout de plusieurs secondes, les yeux rivés sur les toits de Paris.

« Au collège, tu avais l'habitude d'être plutôt rêveur. Et je constate que c'est encore le cas après ces dix dernières années... D'ailleurs, tu dessines toujours ? Tes bandes-dessinés et tes portraits bien sûr, pas tes immeubles pour l'entreprise. » Clarifia la blonde avec une vague de la main.

Nathaniel cligna des paupières, se demandant si la fille du maire s'intéressait vraiment à son cas ou si elle demandait ça uniquement pour continuer sur le sujet. Se disant que plus rien ne devait l'étonner de la part de la fille du maire, il mangea un sushi et répondit :

« Avec le travail, c'est plutôt difficile mais je continue toujours de dessiner, oui. Je t'avoue que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de faire des bandes-dessinés comme avant, alors je me concentre uniquement sur des portraits et des paysages... Et toi ? Toujours la petite-princesse-à-son-papa qui vit dans son palace en compagnie de ses domestiques ? Questionna-t-il dans un petit sourire narquois.

\- Ha ha, très drôle, Nathaniel... ! » Railla la blonde en lui arrachant la cannette des mains.

Elle bu une gorgée de soda, posa la cannette entre eux, se calma, et reprit sérieusement la parole, les yeux fixés sur un plis de sa jupe.

« En fait... je songe à avoir mon propre appart'. Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaît pas au Grand Paris, au contraire, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Seulement, j'ai juste...

\- Envie de voler de tes propres ailes... ? Compléta-t-il doucement en piquant un maki.

\- Oui, acquiesça la blonde. Même si ça va être difficile pour mon père et mon majordome, il est temps que je me débrouille par moi-même.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne décision, Chloé. »

Cette dernière le fixa un instant, comme pour déterminer s'il était sincère ou pas, puis baissa les yeux pour piocher un sushi, qu'elle plongea dans la sauce soja et engloutit aussi sec.

« Au fait, tu as gardé contact avec les autres du collège ? Demanda soudainement Chloé afin de changer de sujet.

\- Oui. Avec Alix et Juleka -et Rose, par extension. Il y a Ivan aussi, on essaie de se voir de temps en temps...

\- Il est toujours avec Mylène, lui ?

\- Oui. Ils se sont mariés et ont une petite fille. » Raconta-t-il en trempant un maki dans la sauce.

Les yeux dans le vague, Chloé hocha la tête en bourdonnant. Le rouquin cru voir un fin sourire se former au coin des lèvres mais il fut aussitôt caché par sa cannette de soda qu'elle leva devant sa bouche.

« Et toi, t'as des nouvelles de Sabrina ? Renchérit-il. Vous vous voyez toujours ?

\- Oui, on continue de se voir. Même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à cause de son job.

\- Elle fait quoi ?

\- Elle a suivi les traces de son père et elle est devenue policière.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait s'engager dans cette voie, avoua-t-il avant de se reprendre lorsque la blonde lui assigna un regard perçant. En-Enfin je veux dire, il faut un certain mental d'acier et avoir une forte assurance pour faire ce métier. Et il faut dire qu'au collège, Sabrina n'avait pas vraiment ce genre de qualités, donc...

\- C'est vrai... Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas, au début, admit-elle. Mais il faut croire qu'avec de la volonté et de la persévérance, on peut y arriver.

\- Je suis content pour elle, sourit le rouquin. Elle le mérite. »

Chloé opina du chef et piqua un maki dans la barquette. Après avoir mâcher et avaler son mets, elle étira ses lèvres dans un fin sourire, légèrement amusée.

« Tu savais que lors de son premier jour, Sabrina m'avait arrêté parce que j'avais fait un excès de vitesse en voiture ? Raconta la fille du maire tandis que Nathaniel s'étouffait à nouveau avec sa boisson.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres avec une serviette.

\- Ouais, assura-t-elle avant de lâcher un léger ricanement, t'aurais vu sa tête, elle était tellement dépitée quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre... !

\- J'imagine ! Pouffa Nathaniel.

\- J'en ris maintenant mais ça n'avait absolument rien de drôle lorsque j'étais dans la voiture, fit-elle remarquer en attrapant un sushi dans la barquette.

\- J'me doute, oui. Et Sabrina t'a fait payer le PV ?

\- Ouai. Elle s'est d'ailleurs excusée mais je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas un soucis. »

Évidemment, Chloé était connue pour avoir une montagne d'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, alors payer une amende, ce n'était franchement rien du tout. Nathaniel ne dit rien de plus et piocha un maki dans la barquette en plastique qu'il trempa dans la sauce et engloutir aussi sec.

Il secoua ensuite sa cannette et constata qu'il n'y avait presque plus de soda à l'intérieur. Il partagea un regard avec Chloé et haussa les sourcils dans une question silencieuse. Paupières fermées, elle plissa le front et secoua négativement la tête en guise de réponse.

Dans un petit « Ok », Nathaniel pencha alors la tête en arrière et bu ce qu'il restait du soda. Lorsqu'il rebaissa le menton, Chloé venait de manger un autre maki imbibé de sauce soja. Il posa sa cannette vide à côté de la barquette et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul mets à l'intérieur.

« Il reste un sushi, tu le veux ? » Proposa-t-il.

Aussitôt sa question posée, la blonde grimaça pendant qu'elle mastiquait, l'air dégoûté, puis leva une main entre eux. Elle avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche puis parla.

« J'adore les sushis mais si j'en mange encore un de plus, je sens que je vais dégobiller. Prend-le, toi. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et obéit à la fille du maire. Une fois le sushi disparu, il sortit son sachet en plastique de sa poche et jeta la barquette noire à l'intérieur, tout comme sa cannette vide, ses baguettes ainsi que celles de Chloé. Pour finir, il referma le sachet dans un nœud et posa la poubelle à ses pieds.

Le rouquin tourna la tête pour voir que la blonde, maintenant débarrassé de ses couverts en bois, était munie de son téléphone portable. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, concentrée sur son écran, qui était visiblement plus intéressant que ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne se défila pas pour autant et posa tout de même sa question.

« Hum... Tu veux rester encore un peu ici ou tu préfères rentrer ?

\- Rentrer. C'est bientôt l'heure de reprendre le taff.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Presque 13h, répondit-elle automatiquement.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors. »

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, le jeune homme se leva, sachet à la main, et Chloé suivit le mouvement, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone. Ils traversèrent le toit et Nathaniel jeta au passage son sac dans la poubelle qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte par laquelle ils étaient venus.

Une fois ceci fait, il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement et Chloé lui passa devant, sans un regard ni un remerciement. Il referma la sortie derrière lui puis rattrapa la blonde et ses talons claquants.

Après qu'ils aient descendus un étage, la fille du maire rangea enfin son appareil dans sa sacoche mais n'engagea pas la conversation pour autant. Tout aussi silencieusement qu'à l'aller, ils descendirent les marches sans piper un seul mot.

Au bout d'un moment, Nathaniel s'arrêta sur le palier où le chiffre « 04 » était peint sur le mur adjacent. Chloé s'apprêtait à descendre les autres marches devant elle mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers le rouquin. Avant même qu'elle ne lui demande pourquoi il n'avançait plus, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'est mon étage. » Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » mais ne commenta pas plus que cela et se massa le bras, les yeux rivés sur les escaliers. Alors qu'un malaise commençait à s'installer entre eux, la fille du maire le brisa aussitôt.

« Merci pour..., dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main, l'air de dire « Tout ça ».

\- Oh. De rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'était... cool.

\- « Cool » ? Répéta-t-elle en tortillant ses sourcils, bras croisés et hanche sortie.

\- D'accord, c'était inattendu de te revoir, admit-il, amusé. Mais dans un sens, c'est bien de savoir ce que tu es devenue. »

Chloé hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et tripota ensuite la sangle de sa sacoche, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre pour continuer la conversation. Un silence gênant flotta entre eux et Nathaniel pensa que cela ne servait à rien de s'attarder plus longtemps dans la cage d'escaliers. Il toussa alors dans son poing et prit une nouvelle fois la parole, mal-à-l'aise.

« Bon... Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Ouais, moi aussi... Souffla-t-elle automatiquement.

\- Donc euh... A plus... ? » Dit-il sous forme de question, hésitant.

Chloé bourdonna en accord puis Nathaniel pivota vers la porte de sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher de se penser que la situation était vraiment maladroite et qu'il manquait quelque chose mais il repoussa ce sentiment.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant et allait tendre le bras pour tenir la poignée de porte, il sentit une main se reposer sur son bras. Il tourna la tête et vit Chloé le retenir. Il croisa ses deux orbes bleus et arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais au vu de ses sourcils froncés, de son regard concentré et de ses lèvres qui hésitaient, elle était en pleine réflexion.

Silencieux, il attendit patiemment qu'elle trouve les mots. Après plusieurs secondes interminables où elle avait fermé les paupières et avait inspiré silencieusement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se lança.

« La prochaine fois que Mr. Wickedman me crie dessus, est-ce que... tu penses que je pourrais venir te faire chier et me plaindre auprès de toi ? »

Frissonnant, Nathaniel écarquilla les yeux devant la question de la blonde. Surprenant était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment prédisposés à s'entendre à cause de leur passé commun et de leur personnalités mais Chloé venait de faire le premier pas pour rester en contact avec lui.

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vraiment changé depuis le temps et qu'elle voulait tisser un lien avec un autre de ses camarades de classe ? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un bouche-trou, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Après tout, c'était Chloé Bourgeois, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour être constamment à ses côtés. Et comme Sabrina n'était plus aussi présente dans sa vie qu'avant et qu'elle ne semblait pas être amie avec ses autres collègues, le rouquin semblait être sa seule solution.

Dans ce cas, tant pis s'il était considéré comme un bouche-trou aux yeux de Chloé. Le fait qu'ils se retrouvent, après tant d'années et dans les locaux de son travail, n'était sans doute pas un hasard et Nathaniel voulait croire qu'il y avait certainement une raison à cela. De plus, les deux anciens camarades de classe étaient allés trop loin pour s'ignorer et Chloé l'avait sans doute compris la première. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, vu le niveau de sa fierté, la blonde avait dû beaucoup prendre sur elle pour demander une telle chose à lui, un artiste de pacotille...

« Alors ?! S'exclama soudainement la voix de Chloé qui venait de taper du pied, impatiente.

\- Je, euh... ouais, balbutia Nathaniel en clignant des yeux. J'veux dire, oui, tu pourras venir me faire chier et te plaindre. Et... hésita-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, je sais que nous sommes loin d'être amis ou même proche tout court mais... si jamais tu as envie de manger japonais et que tu n'as personne de libre, tu peux m'envoyer un mail sur ma messagerie. Je répondrais. »

Au vu de ses deux orbes bleus écarquillés et de sa bouche-bée, ce fut maintenant elle qui était choquée. Si bien que le rouquin se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire mais Chloé papillonna des paupières en reprenant visiblement ses esprits. Bras croisés, elle arqua un sourcil hautain et sourit du coin des lèvres, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

« T'es en train de m'inviter à un rencard, Kurtzberg ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, ce n'est pas un rencard ! Comme t'avais l'air d'aimer les sushis et que maintenant, on est collègues, j'me suis dit qu'on pouvait -

\- J'y penserais, coupa-t-elle avant de tourner la tête et de se prendre d'intérêt pour le mur du palier.

\- Euh... Merci... » Souffla faiblement Nathaniel.

Le jeune homme cru voir les pommettes de la blonde se colorier de rose mais préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge et se tourna une seconde fois vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait abaisser la poignée pour ouvrir l'accès au couloir, le « Attends ! » de la blonde l'interrompit et l'obligea à contorsionner son cou pour croiser son regard.

« Une dernière chose : ne dis à personne ce qui s'est passé dans la cage d'escaliers, compris ? » Exigea-t-elle en le pointant de l'index, l'air autoritaire.

Il n'allait en parler à personne et elle le savait peut-être aussi bien que lui, mais elle voulait certainement éclaircir ce point. Juste au cas où. Prenant un regard sérieux, il hocha la tête et lâcha un « Bien sûr », auquel elle marmonna une réponse qui ressemblait à un « Tant mieux ».

Le rouquin entre-ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fille du maire.

« A bientôt, Chloé. »

Les épaules de la blonde se détendirent et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres brillantes.

« Bye, Nathaniel. »

Puis, après l'avoir salué, les talons de Chloé claquèrent sur le sol et son dos descendit les marches en pierre tandis que le roux quitta la cage d'escaliers.

Dans un cliquetis, la porte se referma mais Nathaniel ne parti pas tout de suite. Il resta un instant devant la porte, la main toujours sur la poignée, une sensation étrange à l'estomac.

Il avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé dans la quatrième dimension. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé discuter et partager un repas en compagnie de Chloé Bourgeois. C'était bizarre, limite perturbant, mais finalement, il n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable. Bien que Chloé soit toujours aussi soupe-au-lait et hautaine, elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir changé. D'être plus mature. Et Nathaniel était convaincu qu'avec ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, la fille du maire n'était pas si méchante qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Alors peut-être qu'à force de se côtoyer, Chloé descendrait enfin de son trône en or et traiterait les autres avec respect ? Il ne savait pas. Seul le temps lui dira.

Le rouquin se mit à marcher dans le couloir pour regagner son bureau, plein d'espoir pour son ancienne et tyrannique camarade de classe.


End file.
